The present invention is in the field of lighting devices for portable electronic or computing devices.
Compact electronic devices with a viewing screen or keypads have become very common and quite popular. Such devices have been popular for a number of years in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices. A well-known example of such a device, that has sold millions of units, is the GAME BOY(trademark) device sold by Nintendo. More recently, other electronic devices have also included viewing screens, such as portable video cameras and cellular phones. And, of course, portable computers have long had viewing screens. Although the complexity and cost of such devices can vary greatly, it is common for such devices to use a generally flat, liquid crystal display screen.
Flat, liquid crystal display screens work very well in a well-lit area. However, when such devices are used in dimly lit areas, or at night, it can be difficult, if not impossible, for a user to see anything in the viewing screen. This problem is magnified when such a screen is used in a device that is meant to be portable, and especially when it is a small device.
If a portable device is sufficiently complex, and generally more expensive, such as a portable laptop computer, the device can include lighting within the actual device. An example of such lighting is a portable laptop computer with a backlit screen. However, this solution is not always economically practical, nor does it necessarily solve the problem in smaller devices. Also, if an electronic device does not have a viewing screen, then this option is not even available.
To solve this problem, especially in connection with hand-held, portable, battery-powered gaming devices, a number of different solutions have been proposed. Such solutions have typically included add-on devices with their own source of electrical power. These devices can be designed to fit onto the electronic device or be designed for use in connection with the electronic device. However, because such devices use their own source of electrical power, they tend to be rather bulky and heavy. In addition, the second source of electrical power increases cost and creates the possibility of another source of power failure.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a simple, economical, device that can illuminate portable electronic or computing devices without the drawbacks associated with prior illumination devices.
A need also exists for a pass-thru illumination apparatus that not only illuminates objects associated with the portable electronic or computing device such as the screen, keyboard, paperwork, etc. but also allows peripherals to be attached to the portable electronic or computing device through the illumination apparatus.
An aspect of the invention involves a method of illuminating an object associated with a portable electronic or computing device with a pass-thru illumination apparatus. The method includes providing a pass-thru illumination apparatus including a first plug and one or more ports, a body connected to the first plug, and one or more illumination devices attached to the body; plugging the first plug of the pass-thru illumination apparatus into a first port of the electronic or computing device; and plugging one or more plugs of one or more peripherals into the one or more ports of the pass-thru illumination apparatus to accomplish at least one of powering the one or more peripherals and communicating the one or more peripherals with the electronic or computing device.
One or more implementations of the aspect of the invention described immediately above may include one or more of the following. The pass-thru illumination apparatus includes one or power sources to power at least one of the one or more illumination devices and the one or more peripherals. The one or more power sources include a member from the group consisting of one or more rechargeable batteries, one or more disposable batteries, an AC adapter and power cord, a DC adapter and power cord, and one or more fuel cells. The step of plugging the first plug of the pass-thru illumination apparatus into the first port of the electronic or computing device causes at least one of powering of the one or more illumination devices with the power source of the electronic or computing device to illuminate an object associated with the electronic or computing device and powering of the one or more peripherals. The step of plugging the first plug of the pass-thru illumination apparatus into the first port of the electronic or computing device secures the pass-thru illumination apparatus with the portable electronic or computing device without providing an electrical connection between the one or more illumination devices and the power source of the electronic or computing device. The one or more illumination devices include one or more LEDs or white LEDs.
Another aspect of the invention involves a pass-thru illumination apparatus for illuminating an object associated with a portable electronic or computing device. The pass-thru illumination apparatus includes a first plug to plug the pass-thru illumination apparatus into the first port of the electronic or computing device, one or more ports to receive one or more plugs of one or more peripherals to at least one of power the one or more peripherals and communicate the one or more peripherals with the electronic or computing device, a body connected to the first plug, and one or more illumination devices carried by the body for illuminating an object associated with the electronic or computing device.
One or more implementations of the aspect of the invention described immediately above may include one or more of the following. The pass-thru illumination apparatus includes one or more power sources to power at least one of the one or more illumination devices and the one or more peripherals. The one or more power sources include a member from the group consisting of one or more rechargeable batteries, one or more disposable batteries, an AC adapter and power cord, a DC adapter and power cord, and one or more fuel cells. At least one of the one or more illumination devices and the one or more peripherals are powered by the power source of the electronic or computing device. The pass-thru illumination apparatus is secured to the portable electronic or computing device through the first plug and first port without providing an electrical connection between the one or more illumination devices and the power source of the electronic or computing device. The one or more illumination devices include one or more LEDs or white LEDs.